


perfect partner

by black_f73



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1520738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_f73/pseuds/black_f73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S09EP5。之后发生的事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	perfect partner

"你觉得他们在谈什么。"Tony从转角处探出半个脑袋来，他神情严肃，对面NCIS大厅里Borin探员正任意的搭在Gibbs的办公桌上，他们在交谈着。

"我不知道，不过按照话题的延续性，呃…"McGee的脸在Tony身后用一个略大一些的斜度也探出半个脑袋来，不过只闪了一下就立刻缩回去了，MIT毕业的探员一点也不想参和到偷窥两个Gibbs的危险活动中，但帮Boss觅良缘这事儿他已经从头参和到尾了。

他看着Tony的后脑勺思考了一下，"所以Gibbs让我们解散前发生的事…嗯…约会…？"他不确定的说。

Tony嘴里发出几个表示质疑的嗯啊声，显然基于跟他同事一样的原因，他也把脑袋收了回去，转身看着McGee。

"不，我猜不是。我不觉得他们一集以后就能突然开窍，"他皱了皱眉，又往后方瞄了一眼，"而且他们谈话结束的太快了。『need talk』『I know』。谈话结束。"他夸张的变换着嗓音模拟着不远处的谈话，"这种即视感简直可以从一开始就一眼看到最后…我觉得Ducky说的有道理。"

"我记得Ducky话里还有另外一半的意思…？"McGee提醒他。

"没错，"Tony夸张的深吸了口气，"我有那么一两秒种甚至想过Gibbs在经历了三个前妻两个类前妻后至少会认真考虑一个在离婚时不在他脑袋上开洞的女人，我早该知道他就是好这口，只要挡了路，就能冲你开枪。Borin探员就是这类人中女性那条线的进化完全体。"

McGee用一种完全找不到重点的表情看着他，然后他的目光尴尬的移了一下。

"…他在我身后是不是。"Tony立刻就领会了，他小心的说。

"呃…"McGee顿了顿，"确切的说，是她。"

Tony缩了缩脖子，"人家用的还是气声…嗷～"

"我猜你也想明白了，DiNozzo探员，如果我真的和Gibbs在一起了，这些巴掌最后都会巴在你的后脑勺上吧。"Borin探员越过Tony走向电梯。

"这是屁股，Borin探员。"Tony堆积着面部表情看着她，他纠正，"可以称之为性骚扰。"

"pass。那里已经被另一头野兽标记了，我宁可骚扰性，也不愿意骚扰他。"Borin按下电梯的按钮，"晚安，McGee。Goodluck，Tony。"

"Goodluck？"

"…然后才是，呃，他，"McGee坑坑巴巴的补充完毕。"Hi，Boss。"

Tony的脖子又缩了上去，他战战兢兢的转过身，Gibbs站在他身后，一边的嘴角轻微勾着，样子看起来放松又愉悦。

"快了，探员。"他对匀速关上的电梯门说，"快了。"

"嘿Boss。"Tony的气声也回来了。

"六英尺二，棕发，绿色眼睛，爱管闲事，探人隐私，充傻，犯二，讲起电影喋喋不休。"Gibbs看着Tony，"事实上，你可以问。"

"这是我的年终评语么，Boss。"Tony咧开了个大大的笑容，"听起来可不妙。"

"是么，Tony，我到是觉得十分完美，"Gibbs轻笑，他伸出手，Tony绷起了后脑勺，Gibbs却只是用他坚定的手抚过Tony后脑勺上炸起的毛，"永远不知道会带来什么麻烦，嗯？我忠诚的圣伯纳。"

然后他快速的抽了一巴掌手掌下放松下来的后脑勺。

"Go home，McGee。"Gibbs含着笑意头也不回的走向电梯，他按下按键，转身盯着Tony。

"perfect partner？"Tony终于有点反应了，他脸上浮现出某种喝醉酒的神情，McGee觉得能露出这种醉酒表情的人血管里抽出来的酒精都够什么人再醉上一次了。

“On your six，Boss！”晕乎乎的那位几乎立刻跳起来跟上他的Boss。

电梯门应声打开，Abby从里面走出来，对擦肩而过的两人打招呼，

"Hi，Gibbs。晚安，Gibbs。Goodluck Tony。"她踏着轻快的步伐，走向一脸不知道该怎么反应的McGee，和很久之前就欢乐的站在场外的Ziva。

三个人站成一排，盯着徐徐关上的电梯门。

"我在书上看到过这个，"Ziva一手抱胸，一手兴奋的指着电梯，"当你看中某个人，你就一棒子打昏他，把他拖到你的洞里。"

"听起来像是山顶洞人，Ziva。"McGee从惊囧中抽空关怀了一下Ziva的阅读范围。

"哦，Gibbs可比那个原始多了。"Abby露出个坏笑，伸手勾上两个人的脖子，"我们一起去喝一杯怎么样，我约了Ducky，还有Palmer，他最近有点焦虑...我们最近的日子都有点不好过。"

"好主意。"Ziva同意，McGee也点了点头。

三人盯着电梯看了好一会儿，谁也没动。

McGee终于犹豫不决的指了指另一个方向。

"呃...走楼梯？"


End file.
